Across the Stars Deleted Scenes
by arosetosomeone
Summary: A series of various one shots that take place in my Across the Stars universe. The rating, title, where in the time line, and the characters in the one shot are posted after each AN. Rating varies between each one shot but since some will be M the rating will be M over all when I get to those one shots. As for now it is K.
1. Shopping Spree

AN: So begins the beginning of the deleted scenes from Across the Stars. The scenes will vary in length and in rating. I will always start each scene with the title, rating, where in the time line this would go and which characters make an appearance after my little beginning Author's Note. Thanks again so much for all the love that you gave Across the Stars. I definitely wasn't expecting it. Just a reminder you can follow astorytosomeone on tumblr and arosetosomeone on twitter for insight of what's going on with each of my fics. Thanks again and hope you enjoy! Xo

* * *

Title: Shopping Spree

Rating: K

When: After Rose gets out of the hospital

Characters: Jane, Darcy, Rose

* * *

Once Rose was checked out of the hospital, Jane and Darcy took her in and began to tell her all about their home. What was popular in movies, tv shows, and music, who was the hottest celebrity, what had happened in their Earth's history, etc. Rose was extremely grateful that most of it seemed just like her home universe. Nothing too out of the ordinary was different. Dates were a bit off with major historical events, there were a few of her favorite shows, movies, and musicians that hadn't been known here but yet there were plenty of others that she wanted to explore thanks to the extensive list both Jane and Darcy had given her. There were even some names that she recognized that showed up in Pete's World as well.

In return, Rose explained about her dimension jumping. How her cannon worked and some of the sights she had seen. She told them about traveling the stars with the Doctor but the bare minimum since it was so closely related to the reason behind her jumping. She wasn't ready to retell that story yet. The story of how she had died in her home universe. She didn't know when she would be ready to open that can of worms so the more light hearted stories would be what she told.

The next day, all three girls headed into the closest city, Jane and Darcy were going to help Rose get a complete new wardrobe. It was something like out of an 80s movie. There really should have been some kind of music montage as the girls went in and out of all different kinds of stores, trying on many different types of clothes.

Rose was glad that she no longer had to worry about dresses. It was the one thing she hated about life in Pete's World other than not being with her Doctor. She was still very much in the mindset that her clothes should be practical and easy to run in and dresses were not practical or easy to run in, especially since her mother made her wear heels with them. But she no longer had to worry about keeping up the image of being an heiress to a big company. So she kept to shorts and jeans and even a few khakis for she didn't know just how properly dressed she had to be when working for S.H.I.E.L.D or this universe's Torchwood. She grabbed tanks, tees, and blouses, as well as a couple of blazers and another leather jacket, this time in gray. While she loved the blue leather, she knew that if she kept it, it would only bring back painful memories and remind her of what she could no longer have so a new one was in order. Last on her list were shoes. She got a couple more pairs of sneakers as well as some boots.

Once the girls had practically shopped till they dropped, they piled back into Jane's car with all of their bags and headed back to their little RV. Rose was leave in the morning to meet with Fury to finalize plans about moving to London, working with Torchwood, and of course everyone's favorite, paper work.


	2. Skype Call

AN: Omg. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been in a bit of a block caused by real life. Now I'm playing how many stories can I update before I absolutely need to go to bed because I've got a fun filled one tomorrow including hanging out with a friend and a job interview so yay! This deleted scene is also going to be a shorty but they will get longer in length, promise!

* * *

Title: Skype Call

Rating: K

When: After Rose moves to London to meet the Torchwood team in the superheroes universe (which is what I've dubbed it. There's Rose's Home Universe [where she's originally from] Pete's World, and the Superheroes Universe [the universe she is currently in] )

Characters: Jane, Darcy, Rose

* * *

It had been a day since Rose had moved to London and thanks to the time differences she was able to arrive in London in the early afternoon, leaving her plenty of time to walk London's streets to familiarize herself with it. She was surprised at the similarities that it held to both her home universe. It was more similar to Pete's World and that was pretty close minus the zeppelins.

She smiled to herself. There wasn't a zeppelin in the sky and she couldn't be happier about it. She hated those silver balloons and avoided using them at all cost. They reminded her daily that she wasn't in her right universe. At least the dimension she was now stranded on didn't have them and she could allow herself to imagine that she was in her home universe. She could imagine that she and the Doctor had to pretend to not know each other on their latest saving the world mission.

Rose had just gotten back from her latest stroll and pulled up her laptop to check if she hadn't gotten any emails from Fury or the Torchwood director, Riley Lewis when a pop up screen came up indicating that she was getting a call from Jane.

She answered the video call and smiled wide when she saw her new friends, Jane and Darcy on the screen.

"Rose!" Darcy shouted.

"How's London?" Jane asked right after.

Rose giggled. "Hello to you guys too. London is pretty close to how I remember it back in my home universe. There's a few differences but I'll manage."

"That's great!" Jane replied and Darcy nodded enthusiastically in the back ground.

The blonde smiled. "I suppose. Get to see what this universe's Torchwood is all about tomorrow. Do you guys know anything about Riley Lewis?"

"Not a clue." Jane answered.

"Nada." Darcy reiterated.

Rose pouted slightly. "Bollocks."

"I'm sure you'll knock 'em off their feet. And surely if Fury has trusted one of his new employees to someone he's just met then this Riley person has got to be good." Jane reassured.

"Yeah, you think so?" Rose asked.

"Jane's totally right, Rose. Now give us a show of your fancy apartment!" Darcy suggested.

Rose giggled as she stood, bringing her laptop with her. She flipped the computer around and showed off her living room first before going into the kitchen and each of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Her computer then dinged indicating that Rose had an email. She checked it to find that it was from Riley. She looked back at the screen in the upper right hand corner that held her two friends. "Sorry to cut our skype date short girls but I've just been sent instructions for what I need to do tomorrow so I need to go over it. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course! Good luck tomorrow Rose!" Jane exclaimed.

"You're gonna do awesome!" Darcy commented.

Rose smiled and waved. "Thanks girls. Good night."

Jane and Darcy waved back. "Good morning." They replied because it was morning where they were thanks to the time zones.

They all shared a laugh before Rose hung up and read over the file that was sent to her. Well, this is going to be fun. Rose thought to herself as she got up and made herself a cup of tea to finish out the night.


	3. Torchwood

AN: Here is the next deleted scene. It takes place in London during the time that Rose is in the hospital so she won't be making an appearance besides being talked about. I hope you enjoy this side little scene that's briefly explained in both the first and second chapters. The next one will feature Rose so don't worry, she's not gonna be gone for long. Hopefully this one is a bit longer than the previous deleted scenes.

* * *

Title: Torchwood

Rating: T (for cursing)

When: Like I said in the Author's Note, it's during the time that Rose is in the hospital, after her first talk with Fury.

Characters: Riley Lewis (Torchwood head for the super heroes universe), The Doctor, Nick Fury

* * *

There was a flair in the rift readings before suddenly everything reached zero. Riley jumped up from his chair and raced to where his tech specialist was looking at the computer screen, baffled. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know boss, should we go out and take a look for ourselves?" The tech specialist asked.

"No, we've got a few operatives out already, I'll contact them. Continue as you were." Riley ordered.

The woman nodded and Riley went back to his office and began to make a few phone calls when his screen crackles and suddenly there's a man with hair sticking up in every direction, wearing a pinstripe suit, and standing somewhere that most definitely wasn't anything that Riley had ever seen.

"Is this thing on? Is it even working?" The man started out before continuing, his eyes held this sadness to them like he hated what he was about to say or do but also knew that it had to be done. "Hello, Rose. Well, I hope I'm certainly talking to Rose. If not please give this to her." There was a pause, like he was waiting to make sure he was really talking to Rose. "Well, I guess I better explain things. I know you've been trying to make your way back here from Pete's World. Using that dimension cannon you and the Torchwood team built. Really the idea is truly brilliant and I wouldn't expect much less from you, Rose Tyler, but I'm afraid I had to shut off any way to travel through dimensions by using the void. You see there was this huge break over here and I had to seal the rift right up or the whole world would have collapsed or witnessed its entire history. So you see, I had to. I'm sorry, Rose, so, so sorry." He paused as though he had finished before looking like he remembered something. "And one last thing, Rose Tyler. Make good on that promise for me and live a fantastic life. Do that for me, Rose, please."

Riley watched the whole thing in awe. It brought up a lot of questions, like who was this Rose Tyler? She obviously knew a bit more about the world outside of Earth than they certainly did if she was able to jump through dimensions and built a dimension cannon. She apparently worked for another branch of Torchwood that he had no idea there was but then again, she apparently wasn't from this world but a completely different one. At least he had a bit more of an understanding about why the rift activity peaked before bottoming out.

The screen returned to his desk top but he noticed that he had a new file on the screen. The title read Message for Rose. It seemed like this strange man thought that Rose really hadn't seen the message and saved it to his computer somehow so that this Rose could see it.

Then his phone rang and Riley startled before recomposing himself and slowly picked up the phone. Only a select few had this number, after all. "Riley Lewis."

"Riley Lewis, my name's Nick Fury and my research shows that you run an agency called Torchwood." A deep voice came through the speakers.

Riley stood at attention. Torchwood was a highly classified and secret agency after all. Only London's government knew how to reach them. "Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"I told you my name is Nick Fury now do you run Torchwood or not because I have an agent who is determined to work for you and won't come anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D unless she's affiliated with you first." The other man sounded exasperated.

S.H.I.E.L.D, Riley had heard about them. An American agency who thought they knew what they were doing. He also knew that they had one of the best Russian spies on their team so of course even with Torchwood's secrecy she was bound to find out one way or the other. Riley sighed. "Who is she? I only accept the best."

"Her name's Rose Tyler. She's currently in the hospital right now due to her transport system back firing on her." Fury answered.

Riley's eyes grew wide despite the other man not being able to see him. It couldn't be. This was too much of a coincidence, but he couldn't let it pass him by, he had to take her on. "I'll take her."

"Good. She'll arrive in a few days. I'll keep in touch. She'll be working as a double agent, I hope you don't mind because it's going to happen either way."

"I have a feeling things will get a bit slow around here now so that's fine by me."

"Then I'll be keeping in touch."

The phone call went dead then. Riley replaced the phone back in the receiver and leaned back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head. He couldn't wait to see what was so special about this Roes Tyler.


End file.
